Friends or Foes
Friends or Foes ''is the 4th episode in the 1st seeson of Ren X Rex finds out a secret about one member in his family. He also investigate an Underground City, and discovers the many strange creatures, including aliens from other planets, Half human-Half alien hybrids,and evolved Earth Creatures! The thing is, not all of them are nice, and Ren is engaged in battle with some of them, although it doesn't always end as Ren expected. Ren's Mom: Honey, it's 3:00. Get your shoes, we're gonna go get Rex. Peter: Don't worry, Rex's coming. Kristain, growling: Now! Peter: OK!!! (runs upstairs to get his shoes) Kristain: I'll be in the car waiting! (opens door, and sees Rex) Ren: Hi Mom! Kristain: Ren! Peter, from the background: Told you he'd come! Kristain: Be quiet! Ren: May I come in? Kristain: Yes. (lets Rex in) Peter: (comes downstairs) Hey Ren. Ren: Hi Dad. Sorry, I missed the bus, so I walked home. Kristain: In the heat!?! Ren: Don't worry, Mom. (thinking) PyroNinja solved that problem. Kristain: So, what did you learn at school? Ren: Eh, the same as usual. (opens the door) Peter: Where are you going? Ren: to visit this place all the kids at school were talking about. It's some kind of hole in the Forest. I'm gonna go see if they're talking about the hole I made as T- Peter: as he was digging a hole with me the other day with the gaint shovel! (punches Ren in the back a little) Kristain:.......Well, come back before dinner! Ren: OK! (shuts the door) Kristain: (looks at Peter suspicously) May I see that gaint shovel you 'dug" with? Peter: Um....It got destroyed. c: Kristain: hmm...... Ren, walking: (sees the T-Ren hole he made) looks like it's not that. (keeps on walking, and sees a Vulpimancer walking by) Ren: Hi Wildmutt! Zon: how dare you call me such a name! Ren: Sorry! Um....what's your name? Zon: Zonator! Zon for short. Ren:Hi Zon. My name is Ren. Im just, um...looking for a hole that leads to something "secret" Zon: (shocked) You mean my home? Ren: I think so. Zon: Sorry Ren. Ren: wha? Zon: (knocks out Ren) Sorry. Zon: I think he's OK. (Ren wakes up, seeing many aliens) Ren: Why'd you take me he- This is the place I was looking for! Speedy: Hi, Im Speedy! What's your name! No wait! Lemme guess! Alex, Ian, Peter, Chri- Ren: Whoa! My name is Ren! Speedy: Sorry, Ren. Zon: you should've expected that from Speedy. She does everything fast, exept thinking. Speedy: -_-. Anyways, Hi Ren! Very nice to meet you! Zon: Ren, this is Denica. Ren: hi Denica! Denica: Sup. Zon: He's a Chronosapien, so he can control time. Denica: Actually, most of the time it doesn't usually work. Ren: So, is anybody gonna tell me what's happening? Denica: Ren, hold my hand. Ren: ew! Denica: -_-. Just hold it. Ren: (grabs Denica's hand) Now what? Denica: give me a second..... (Ren and Denica travel back in time) Ren:where are we? ''Zon: (rubs his neck) Um, thanks for freeing me. Speedy:No problem! Like I said this happens all the time! (Shakes Zon's paw really fast0 My name’s Speedy! That’s a little nickname I gave myself, I don’t like my full name that much. What’s your name? Do you even have one? I’ll-'' ''Zon: Stop! (oops!) Oh, sorry, um, no, I don’t have this so-called name. What is that? Speedy:It’s what people call you when they address you. Like I said, mine is Speedy. So you need a name, huh? How about… (Speedy thought for a moment.) Speedy:Joe! (Zon shook his head.) Speedy:How about… Billy? Denica: oops! This was when Zon met Speedy! (Ren and Denica are transported back in time again) Ren: where are we now? Denica: ssh! listen! (Zon and past Denica are on Earth, in a lab) Zon: Did you hear that? Denica: hear what? Zon: oh. you don't have super hearing. Denica: what do you hear? Zon: a weird scratching sound. Denica:well what are you waiting for, let's go check it out. (the go downstairs) ????: (evil laugh) Denica: an evil laugh. -_-. this criminal might not be so powerful. ????: It is I, Sci. Zon: Sci, get ready to.....i don't know, i never practiced this stuff. Denica: Sci, prepare to get demolished by a Mutant dog-'' ''Zon: Vulpimancer! Denica: and time weilder. Sci: bring it on. Zon: please, you're only a human. (Zon lunges at Sci, but Sci shoots a webbing net at him, trapping him.) Zon: That was just a lucky shot! (growls) (Denica shoots a time ray at Sci, yet Sci pull out a diamondshield and blocks it) Sci: hmm.... (throws a shiny blue diamond crystal at Denica, trapping him in a diamondshield) Denica: Ha! You think I can't escape! (tries to escape) Uh-oh! Sci: Diamond doesn't age (laughs) Zon, thinking: I need back up! (Zon calls Ancy, the handicap Upgrade) Ancy, coming in: what is it? Who are you!?! (rage) Sci: Sci. You think you can take on me? Ancy: Please! I'm a motorcycle. I could easily ram you down and kill you Sci: A handicap Galvanic Mechamorph? Now that is the most stu-'' ''Ancy: SHUTUP! (tries to ram down Sci) (Sci throw a tar-like substance that traps Ancy) Sci: I have you all trapped! (Speedy races in) Speedy: hi guy- whoa! (kicks Sci really fast) Sci: ow! armor deploy! (encases himself in tadenite, and kicks speedy) Speedy: Ow! (Sci traps Speedy in tadenite.) Speedy: Hey! (Fuse walks in) Sci: another weakling trying to defeat me! Fuse: Duplication! (duplicates himself) Sci: hmmm.....not very interesting. Fuse:Assualt! (Sci seems to explode) Denica: I think you've seen enough. (goes back to the future) Speedy: did you like what you saw? Ren: I guess. So what's the problem? Zon: We don't wanna go beyond the underground or Sci might get us. Ren: no prob! Just get out of here! I'll handle Sci. Zon:are you... Speedy:sure? Ren: yes i'm sure. (takes all aliens outside) (Sci comes out of nowhere) Sci: I thought i told you to stay in your undergroung city!!!! Speedy: Well...bye! (attemts to run, but Ren grabs her shirt) Ren: Wait! Seedy: fine! (stops running) Zon, whispering to Ren: Um, what do we do? Ren: just remain silent. Sci: I said, I thought I told you too- Ren: SHUTUP! Sci: You shutup you humaniod!!! Ren: akward. We'll, you can't tell any aliens or humans what to do!!! Sci: (pulls out a Tadenite Sword) Ren: (transforms to Nano) Sci: now you're even weaker than before! (charges toward Nano) (Nano dodges attack and stimulates a laser and shoots it at Sci) Sci: Ow! you are going to pay! (charges towards Nano and punches him) Nano: Ow! Speedy, whispering: Guys, we have to help Ren. Zon: Ren told us to stay here and remain silent. Speedy: we'll look at him (watches Nano get beat up) Speedy: I'm gonna go help. (stops whispering) Sci: you will die! (charges towards Nano) Speedy: No!!!! (grabs Sci and hits Sci repeatetly, with fast succession) Sci: RAAAAGGEEE!!!! (kicks Speedy) Zon: RRRAAAAA!!!! (Jumps at Sci and strangles him) Sci: .......You....shl....die....... (punches Zon and uses knockout powder to make Zon get off him) Nano: (calls Ancy somehow) Ancy: hello? Sci! (rage) Sci: Ancy! (ultra rage) Ancy: SCI. (super rage) Sci: ANCY!!! (mega rage) Ancy: SCI!!!!!!! (maximum rage) attempts to ram Sci down Sci: Uh-oh! (gets rammed by Ancy) Nano: Ancy! Ancy: what? Nano: Sci is still a human. We can't kill him. Ancy: I hate humans anyway! Nano: Im a human. Ancy: No you're not. Nano: In my normal form I am. Ancy: Oh. I love humans!!!!!!! (smiles) Nano: sure. I guess Sci is stopped. Sci: (calls his flying vehicle and gets on it slowly) Once I return, you shall die um...... Ren: Ren! Sci: Yah. Once I return you shall die Ren!!!!! (leaves) Speedy: Creep. Zon: I know right. Speedy: I think we should go eat some of my Britle. Ren: Britle? Zon: It's a type of food. (gives Ren some britle) try it! Ren: (tries it) Yum! it taste like chicken! Zon: so that's what you humans call it. Speedy: Ren? Ren: Yush. c: Speedy: how will we fit in with the rest of your city? Ren: I'll find a way, Speedy. I'll find a way. Trivia *Speedy Debuts *Zon debuts *Denica debuts *Fuse Debuted in a flashback only *Ancy Debuts *Nano (alien) Debuts *Britle is chicken in alien. Category:Ren X